This Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence focused on therapy response (CCNE-TR) brings together scientists and physicians from Stanford University, University of California Los Angeles (UCLA), Cedars Sinai Medical Center, Fredrick Hutchinson Cancer Center, University of Texas at Austin, Intel[unreadable] Corporation, and General Electric Global Research in a novel proposal to utilize nanotechnology for the[unreadable] benefit of cancer patient management. This research proposal is centered around our vision that ex vivo[unreadable] diagnostics used in conjunction with in vivo diagnostics can markedly impact future cancer patient[unreadable] management. Furthermore, we believe that nanotechnoloqy can significantly advance both ex vivo[unreadable] diagnostics through proteomic nanosensors and in vivo diagnostics through nanoparticles for molecular[unreadable] imaging. The cancer-related biochemical pathways targeted will be the Her-kinase axis with prostate cancer[unreadable] as the initial focus, and CD20/c-myc with lymphoma as the second initial major focus. We have assembled a[unreadable] highly interdisciplinary team of scientists from the fields of chemistry, materials science and engineering,[unreadable] molecular imaging, oncology, cancer biology, protein engineering, biostatistics, and mathematical modeling[unreadable] in order to accomplish our goals. We highly leverage resources at the Stanford Bio-X Program, National[unreadable] Nanotechnology Infrastructure Network, the California Nanosystems Institute, the Stanford/UCLA/Fred Hutchinson[unreadable] Cancer Centers, as well as significant resources with our two primary industrial partners (GE and Intel). We[unreadable] also have direct links to a UCLA Prostate SPORE, the ICMIC P50 and ICBP P20 at Stanford as well as[unreadable] several other NCI sponsored efforts. Furthermore, we have many methods for outreach and dissemination[unreadable] including the Prostate Cancer Foundation (formerly named CaPCure) as well as the Canary Foundation.[unreadable] Projects will focus on the use of magnetonanotechnology and nanotube/nanowire technology for ex vivo protein detection; the use of Raman sensors for protein phosphorylation detection; methods to determine[unreadable] protein profiles on the cell surface, the secretome, and serum from mouse models and humans; the use of biologically targeted quantum dots for molecular imaging of living subjects; and mouse models for integrating ex vivo tissue/serum protein patterns and in vivo molecular imaging to predict response to anti-cancer therapy. Cores provide a nanocharacterization laboratory resource; service for fabricated nanostructures; and an informatics and biostatistics resource. Together, these highly interactive and cohesive programs will produce breakthroughs towards our vision of developing and validating nanotechnology for anti-cancer therapy response.[unreadable]